Serendipia
by Aurevilly
Summary: Ella nunca pensó que un encuentro casual bajo un paraguas rojo en medio de la lluvia podría cambiarle tanto la vida [Ryo/Hikari]


**Disclaimer: **_Digimon así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia y la trama si._

**Summary: **_Ella nunca pensó que un encuentro casual bajo un paraguas rojo en medio de la lluvia podría cambiarle tanto la vida_

_Puede hacer o no hace referencia a Digimon Tri, sin embargo, se toman datos y hechos del manga así como Digimon Tamers y los videojuegos._

* * *

**Dias de lluvia**

**By Aurevilly**

* * *

Hikari no quiso pensar que Takeru la había plantado, pero conforme pasaba el tiempo y las nubes negras inundaron el cielo para empeorar su día, se dio cuenta con un sentimiento de hundimiento que su novio no llegaría y que tenía que posponer la cita que llevaba planeada desde hace semanas.

Lo peor de todo, es que de adivinar el mal clima que haría ese día aparentemente perfecto, se habría llevado el paraguas de la casa y no arriesgarse ante una tempestad como tal, con nada más que un débil chaqueta de tela que adquirió para dicha cita, Hikari Yagami trató de no sentirse enojada mientras se abrazaba a sí misma, tratando de no reunir pensamientos negativos contra su angelical y perfecto novio. Ella espero esta cita durante semanas, luego que Takeru concentrará su tiempo en sus sueños de escritor, luego que una editorial le dijera que efectivamente tenía talento y era un chico con probabilidades de lograr ese mismo sueño que perseguía desde sus aventuras en el mundo digital, así que el tiempo de Takeru, así como el de ella misma, se reducieron y ella se encontró como una novia abandonada cuando su novio seguía sus sueños y la promesa de ser un gran escritor como tanto quería. Hikari no quería ser despectiva con los sueños de Takeru, ella lo apoyó como nadie, comprendiendo que su novio nunca conseguiría una oportunidad como esa en ninguna otra parte. Hikari comprendía que si Takeru no lo conseguía, nunca se quedaría tranquila y fue comprensiva con él cuando canceló sus citas, olvidó contestar sus llamadas y mensajes de texto y las pocas veces que lo veía fueran en las reuniones de sus amigos, en los conciertos de su hermano o cuando venía de visita cuando Taichi visitaba a su mejor amigo Yamatto, con la esperanza de verlo y saludarlo.

Pero Takeru luego se envolvía en su propio trabajo, y Matt se disculpaba por él, alegando que pronto encontraría tiempo para pasar con ella y le diera tiempo.

Sora le dijo que lo entendiera, como una novia que lidiaba con los conciertos continuos de su novio en roca clase de bares e incluso fuera del país, sabía cuando uno se encontraba ocupado e imposible de comunicar. Pero Yamatto siempre dejaba un mensaje o la llamaba para mantenerse al tanto de las cosas y Hikari pensó que Takeru no mantenía ese trato con ella.

Todo el mundo le dijo que esperara (excepto su hermano, porque pensaba que Hikari ya era lo suficiente grande para lidiar con sus problemas), que fuera paciente y que dejara a un lado el _egoísmo_.

Hikari no quiso ser una mala novia y exigir siquiera un tiempo de calidad juntos cuando sabía lo muy importante que era para Takeru perseguir su sueño, pero extrañaba desesperadamente a su novio y lo atento que solía ser antes que la universidad, los trabajos y las carreras los atraparan en el círculo de la madurez y la vida adulta. Tenía diecinueve años y no sabía lo que quería, los test vocacionales parecían una trampa sistemática para señalar que carrera era la más adecuada para ella y Hikari trató de encontrar una pasión, lo que fuera, para que su madre le dijera que ya tenía poco tiempo y tenía que decidir pronto. Incluso Taichi, que se le daba bien posponer las cosas, sabía lo que quería. _Quiero crear un puente entre humanos y Digimons, _dijo una vez, como alguien que sabe a lo que se dedicará y pondrá todo su esfuerzo en el futuro. Hikari sintió envidia de él y del resto de sus amigos por que todos tenían la seguridad de querer algo y trazar un futuro estable para ellos. Takeru sabía lo que quería, aspiraba a ser un brillante escritor y Hikari lo admiraba por eso, proyectaba esa seguridad en sí mismo que no tuvo de niño y quiso tener esa confianza para desear algo similar.

¿En que momento la vida dejó de ser como un juego de rayuela?

El mítico juego de niños donde una trazaba las líneas, arrojaba la roca y saltaba donde la roca cayera, sin tener que preguntárselo. Los niños seguían su destino sin muchos miramientos, seguros que llegarían al final del camino trazado para ganar el juego y salir como vencedores del mundo.

Hikari nunca se encontró más confundida que nunca, ella y Takeru nunca encontraron algo en el camino que los separara y pusiera distantes, incluso si Takeru no se percataba de ese alejamiento.

_Todos sabían lo que querían, excepto ella._

Pensó que la vida siempre sería llevadera con tal que tuviera a sus amigos en ella, especialmente a Takeru, pero se dio cuenta que las cosas cambiaban lo quisieran o no.

Ella espero que esta cita al parque de Odiaba resolviera esas dudas en su cabeza, y diera fin a todas sus preocupaciones y malestares.

Pero ahora, en media de la lluvia, ella no supo a donde dirigirse.

Sería tan fácil si tuviera un paraguas, así por lo menos, no se sentiría tan defraudada y abandonada. La parte razonable de su cabeza le dijo que no valía la pena permanecer enojada y que Takeru tenía buenas razones para faltar a su cita, considerando que se trataba de su futuro.

Pero ella no pudo encontrar las suficientes razones para no enojarse con él, como siempre las hallaba y solo quiso enojarse y despotricar como una niña pequeña.

Vio a las personas pasar por esa poca transitada calle correr para buscar Refugio seguro contra la lluvia, tomando sus maletas por encima de sus cabezas para que las inefables gotas no cayeran sobre sus pulcros trajes de trabajo o los informes de la escuela. La marquesina del autobús que encontró para ponerse a salvo de la lluvia fue un refugio digno y seguro durante el tiempo que decidió esperar a Takeru, pero decidió que una hora con veinte minutos ya eran tiempo suficiente para esperar a alguien que no llegaria. Tenía frío, estaba disgustada y le dolían las pantorrillas por mantenerse en pie durante tanto tiempo, confiando que él rubio llegaría en cualquier momento para sorprenderla o se daría cuenta que tenía una cita, y llegaría con un paraguas y juntos regresarían a casa.

_Tal vez ocurrió algo, _se consoló con ese pensamiento, mientras salía de la marquesina para sentir las gotas de lluvia caer sobre su cuello desnudo y dejó escapar un suspiro por todo el camino que tendría que recorrer.

La lluvia nunca fue su fenómeno favorito, pensó mientras caminaba con desgano,odiaba mojarse y podría coger un resfriado. Aún peor, podría quedarse en cama y para Hikari nunca hubo una total tortura como eso, de escuchar a los niños jugar afuera en un día soleado mientras ella tenía que permanecer acostada, víctima de una calentura que tardaría días en pasar. Taichi siempre fue alivio para esos días solitarios, quedándose en casa y permaneciendo a su lado cuando podría dedicarse a jugar con sus amigos.

Se animo con la idea que llegando a casa, podría comer todo un pote de helado y escuchar el día Taichi y tal vez olvidar el hecho que Takeru la dejó plantada en primer lugar.

_Es el futuro de Takeru, no seas tan mala con él, _se dijo a sí misma, tratando de enterrar los malos pensamientos que circulaban acerca de él.

Lo compensaría más tarde.

Siguió andando, mojándose hasta lo pies por las gotas de lluvia que caían sin piedad sobre su cuerpo, su vestido y los finos zapatos a juegos que quedarían totalmente arruinados después de esto. Se sintió estupida, preguntándose como pudo concebir la idea que Takeru recordará de repente que tenía una cita con su novia de dos años cuando estaba más que nunca enfrascado en su trabajo.

La única perjudicada de esta cita planeada fue ella.

Nunca pensó que mantener _esperanzas_ para un encuentro que debía salir perfecto y despejar todas su dudas fuera para nada, vaya ironía.

Debió parecer la chica más patética sobre la faz la tierra, plantada por un chico que se supone, debía haberse presentado y que le dejó con nada más que un sentimiento de hundimiento que disfrazó para no parecer más desolada. Apenas se dio cuenta que ya había llegado a la parada de cruces, multitudes de personas se encontraban sosteniendo paraguas sobre sus cabezas, protegidos del temporal y ella se sintió aún más tonta, abrazándose más a sí misma mientras esperaba que el semáforo diera en verde para solo irse a casa y darse una buena ducha caliente que sonaba más atractiva que nunca. Se sintió aún más avergonzada cuando se dio cuenta que en el camino, el vestido se había pegado contra la piel, revelando la discreta figura que Mimi le dijo que debía sacar más provecho.

Felizmente la chaqueta cubría lo suficiente los senos para no revelar el brasier que llevaba.

Solo deseaba llegar lo posible a casa, pensar que Takeru tenía aún un mino de consideración por su novia y mejor amiga y que el mundo no se le desmoronara por el hecho que la dejó en medio del aguacero.

Se encontró tan enfrascada en pensar como la novia feliz, que nunca percibió el hecho que alguien se le acercó a su lado y la lluvia de repente había dejado de caer.

Hikari Yagami parpadeo cuando dejó de sentir las gotas de lluvia caerle encima y alzó la mirada para encontrarse con los contornos de un paraguas _rojo_, protegiéndola del temporal y manteniéndola segura de no empaparse más de la que ya estaba.

Se giró para ver a la persona quien la había salvado de sus lúgubres pensamientos y situación.

Se encontró con la mirada _cálida_ de un chico que debía tener la misma edad que su hermano, porque era más alto que ella. Su cabello castaño picudo revelaba un rostro sereno y amable, pero también desgastado, como si hubiera pasado por muchas cosas, pero a un tuviera el valor para sonreír. Sus grandes ojos azules que se asemejaban al índigo y se complementaban con su piel de deliciosamente morena. Llevaba ropa de viaje, o eso pensó debido a la gran chaqueta verde que llevaba, por encima de un jersey rojo y pantalones holgados. En su mano, sostenía amablemente el paraguas sobre ella, a pesar que estuviera mojándose el hombro derecho.

Encontró algo enigmático en él, tal vez sea su compostura o tal vez sea simplemente una sensación de seguridad.

Algo familiar que no había despertado en ella en mucho tiempo, como alguien que veía a un aparente extraño que no era tan extraño y que debió ver en alguna parte, rebuscó entre sus recuerdos de la secundaria y la infancia, pero no encontró nada que lo señalara como un conocido lejano.

_Te estás volviendo loca Hikari._

-Te veías en necesidad de una mano-dijo, sonriendo una vez más, y Hikari parpadeo por su repentina amabilidad, aun confundida ante la presencia de este desconocido. Cuando vio que Hikari hizo un ademán de retroceder, se acercó más sin invadir su espacio-. Estás mojada de pies a cabeza, por lo menos déjame ayudarte.

-Pero te vas a mojar-excusó, sintiéndose que no podía quitarle su único sustento de permanecer seco en medio de la lluvia.

-No hay problema, después de todo, un poco de lluvia no hace mal a nadie.

-Usted es muy amable, pero …-Hikari trató de protestar, pero el chico le venció al hablar.

-No puedo dejar que una chica permanezca sola contra la lluvia-insistió solemnemente, con una mirada decidida, como si socorrer a chicas en problemas fuera una tarea de todos los días-. Vamos, te vas a mojar y posiblemente te resfriarás si sigues así, por lo menos, déjame compartir mi paraguas en lo que cambia el semáforo.

-Yo…-de repente, recordó su situación y el estado en él se encontraba, tenía razón, ella podría terminar enferma o algo peor.

Bajo la mirada, apenada mientras asimilaba la situación-. _Gracias_.

El desconocido solo siguió sonriendo, con un asentimiento mientras esperaban el cambio de la Luz semáforo, pero le pareció que la luz no parpadearía muy pronto. Hikari se quedó allí, incómoda, pero sin perder la noción que lo vio en alguna parte.

Por lo menos ya no estaba empapada.

-Supongo que hice bien en salir con un paraguas, no esperaba que un día no tan bonito se estropee por unas cuantas nubes negras, pero uno nunca se sabe…-comentó, con la mirada perpleja ante su situación.

De hecho, Hikari también pensó que era un día bonito, ideal para su cita, pero la vida decidió probarle lo contrario.

Ella no dijo nada, pero no pudo no estar de acuerdo.

-¿Eres de Odaiba?-preguntó, con la intención de iniciar una conversación y el momento no fuese tan incomodo. Se sentía curiosa y esa ropa de viaje le decía que vino de muy lejos, al parecer-. ¿Vienes muy seguido?

-Supongo que no pudo pasar desapareciendo-rio, mientras tomaba una de las solapas de su chaleco-. Era natal de Odiaba, pero hace mucho que no vengo aquí, me fui con mis padres a otra parte-hablo, con un destello de nostalgia-. Hacia mucho tiempo que no venía aquí…muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces.

-¿Y a que se debe eso?

Hikari se odio por ser tan mezquina cuando vio cuando su expresión momanteabemnte cambió, su sonrisa se borró, tal vez no debía tener buenos recuerdos de este lugar.

-_Pasaron cosas_-dijo, con una débil sonrisa-. Pero como dije, fueron hace mucho tiempo, solo estoy de paso.

-Oh.

El silencio reino entre ellos nuevamente, viendo a las personas pasar desde el otro lado de la intersección, Hikari sonrío cuando vio a un niño con un impermeable amarillo saltar entre charcos, sujetado por el brazo de su madre que apresuraba el paso.

El muchacho siguió su mirada y no pudo evitar sonreír como ella ante la escena.

-¿Una moneda por tus pensamientos?-preguntó, llamando la atención de Hikari.

Hikari dudo, él era un extraño, un chico que no conocía, pero sentía una concesión que no podía explicar con palabras. Hablar de sus problemas con un desconocido era algo que Taichi dijo que jamás hiciera, de no rodearse con gente que no conociera.

Pero ella tan molesta y la necesidad de desfogarse con un desconocido sonaba atractiva, había cierta libertad en eso.

-Se supone que tendría una cita, pero él nunca llegó-confesó, triste por el hecho que Takeru lo olvidara-. Espere y espere a que llegara, tal vez siquiera para venir a disculparse, pero no lo hizo.

-Wow, eso suena a que es un idiota

-No es un idiota, es un buen chico, el mejor qué hay-defendió Hikari-. Solamente…no hemos encontrado tiempo para estar juntos y se que está ocupado con algo demasiado importante para él, pero había estado tan ilusionada con esta cita y derroche todo mi dinero en estos zapatos…-su voz cayó, pensando en lo mucho que estuvo emocionada por eso.

En el tiempo y dinero que invirtió para que sucediera, cancelar encuentros con amigos y dividir su tiempo para ayudar en los proyectos de Miyako.

Con la idea de pasar un día con Takeru sin que nada los interrumpiera.

El chico no dijo nada por un buen rato.

-Tal vez ni siquiera vale la pena esforzarme tanto…siempre hemos sido lo que somos y seremos, pero…quería pasar este tiempo con él tanto…

Silencio.

Sacado de su pecho, sintió una ligereza cómoda, pero no lo que deseaba para desahogarse. Pensó que el chico no diría nada al respecto hasta que volvió a hablar.

-Bueno, si te soy honesto, aveces, las cosas suceden por una razón-Se encogió de hombros cuando le dirigió una mirada desconcertada por sus palabras-, no sé mucho sobre tu amigo y tal vez tengas razón que él está muy ocupado en algo importante y que necesita su tiempo, pero…creo que de saber que no hubiera podido presentarse hoy a su cita, la hubiera cancelado y habría ahorrado el malestar que te hizo pasar. Si, suena cruel, pero…deberías hablar con él si tanto te molesta. No puedes vivir complaciendo a los demás toda tu vida.

-¿Cómo lo sabes?-espetó, indignada que se diera la libertad de decir esas cosas sin conocer a Takeru personalmente.

Ella ignoró el hecho que, muy en el fondo, tenía un poco de razón.

El chico no se dejó amedrentar por su molestia, como si supiera más sobre cómo se sentía.

-Tal vez pase por lo mismo que tú-confeso, con una voz que dejaba entrever que si, que estaba diciendo la verdad y no una mentira por hacerla sentir mejor.

Hikari se sintió como si alguien le hubiera dicho lo que quería escuchar…no disculpas o excusas, paciencia o que fuera tolerable, no, está vez, se sintió comprendida y tan escuchada por alguien que ni siquiera era parte de su vida.

¿Era normal sentirse así con alguien es desconocido?

-Me llamó Ryo-se presentó, volteándose hacia ella, mientras tendía su mano. Algo hico clic en la mente de Hikari, pero no supo que era exactamente o porque se sentía tan familiar ante su presencia-. Ryo Akiyama.

Hikari vio la mano ofrecido y por primera vez en ese día desastroso, sonrío.

Tomó la mano y la estrechó, sin saber lo que ocurría después.

-Mi nombre es Hikari-dijo, sin perder la sonrisa-. Hikari _Yagami_.

Ella no supo si fue algo que dijo o por lo forma en que lo hizo, pero en cuestión de segundos, había visto el rostro de un chico desfigurarse en una expresión de completa sorpresa y desconcierto. El paraguas casi se resbaló de sus manos, sino lo hubiera sostenido mecánicamente a tiempo. Hikari se preguntó que le pasaba, pero se quedó tan absorta como él en su propio estremecimiento. Lucia como si le hubieran golpeada en la _golpeado_ al decir aquellas simples palabras, su mano sostenía la suya que casi perdió el sentido del tiempo y ni siquiera se dio cuenta que las personas comenzaron a cruzar, completamente metidas en sus asuntos, sin notar el intercambio que allí sucedía frente a sus narices.

Solo hasta que un hombre ligeramente le empujó el hombro al seguir andando que ambos repararon en donde se encontraban y que estaban haciendo.

El chico inmediatamente soltó su mano como si el contacto le quemara la piel.

-Y-Yo…lo siento, me tengo que ir-se separo inmediatamente, dejándole torpemente el paraguas en la mano para su propia confusión-. Ten, lo necesitaras más que yo…

-¡Pero…!-ella quiso protestar, preguntándose cómo podía dejarle su paraguas a una extraña y con también con la esperanza que se quedara por más tiempo pero el chico lucía desesperado por alejarse.

Como si viera un _fantasma_.

-¡Lo siento, nos vemos, adiós!-dijo, alejándose del resguardo del paraguas para salir en media de la lluvia, corriendo como si se lo llevara el diablo, perdientre entre las multitudes de personas, y Hikari se dijo que ese día no podía ser aún más desconcertante de lo que ya era, dejándola con tal vez la que debió ser la mejor conversación de su vida.

Solo se quedó con el paraguas rojo en sus manos, mientras asimilaba lo ocurrido.

Se preguntó quién era Ryo Akiyama de regreso a casa, sin saber que hace mucho tiempo, se encontró con un niño que la había salvado, acompañado por Agumon y mucho después en un tornero que su memoria deliberadamente olvidó, en un explicación para olvidar las culpas del pasado y que nuevamente sus caminos los volvían a juntar, arrastrando todo una línea de consecuencias por el hecho de un encuentro casual bajo la lluvia.

Sin embargo, Hikari no sabía nada de eso y solo siguió andando, sumergida en sus propios pensamientos sobre el hecho en cuestión.

Comenzó a llover con más fuerza.

* * *

**N/A: Sentí que no podía dejarlo como estaba, y de repente se me ocurrió esto en medida que espero mis clases. Nunca pensé que esta pareja podría interesarme tanto. ¿Qué pasará con Takeru y Hikari más adelante? ¿Podrá Ryo ser un problema en su relación o las cosas ya se encontraban malas desde hace mucho antes entre ellos? ¿Cómo supondrán los chicos el regreso de una persona que no pensaron que regresaría después de todo lo que ocurrió? **

**Habrá parejas más adelante, pero el Sorato está más que implícito aquí.**

**¿Comentarios? **


End file.
